It Is What It Is
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: Kemonomimi!HighSchool!AU Ah, high school; such a joyous privilege. . . Oh, sorry, I meant TORTUROUS privilege! Join me and my friends - both new and old - as we survive rival classmates, personal experiences, the worst popular girl EVER, and even possible hidden feelings toward others!


**Yes, the whole "Sonic and co. in high school" idea's been done to death already. But ya know what? I don't give a crap; if I wanna write a story, I'll write it! So in honor of my school's Homecoming Game this Friday, I give you this!**

**Haters, don't flame me just yet! **_**"A Bolt to the Past"**_** is still in progress; I just need some time to figure out the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, the character designs, and some other stuff. Everything else is property of their respectful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: I Gain a Less-Than-Stellar Rival_

* * *

You're probably wondering why the **firetruck** I'm writing in a diary.

News flash, smarty! **This** ain't a diary; those are for girlish people who like to "express their feelings and secrets".

...no offense to the girlish people of the world...

What I'm writing in at this moment is a **journal,** a white hardcover spiral notebook I received the other night. Honestly, I had **no** intentions to use this thing in the first place _(and if I __**did,**__ it'd be for random sketches when I'm bored in school)_. But, after the events of what happened in the past 5 hours, I just gotta get this outta my system.

So, before my boss finds me curled up in the broom closet, let's start!

* * *

I had always pictured hell as a fire-filled pit in the center of the planet, where tortured souls cry out in agony, regret, pain, and so on.

After taking part in today's past events, I now have a decent understanding of what hell **truly** is. I even came face-to-face with the **devil,** but more on that later. Anyway...

The moment I snapped out of Dreamland this morning, my brain instantly screamed _"Today's gonna suck!"_. Why? My alarm-clock didn't go off, and I only had 20 minutes 'till school officially began!

One thing you should know about me: I. HATE. BEING. LATE. Just the thought of being tardy heaves **loads** of stress on myself, and I **really** don't need a canker-sore.

5 minutes later, I was rushing down the hallway to the kitchen and examining myself on the way.

**Clothes on:** check!

**Teeth brushed:** check!

**Hair slightly brushed:** check!

**Lucky platinum locket:** check!

Near the kitchen table sat my new white-and-silver backpack. Sprinting and eating a nearby apple all at once _(do __**not**__ attempt; I am a trained professional)_, I snatched up everything and a set of keys as well. In a flash, I was out the door and on my custom Hover-Bike, the Gray Bullet. Keys were turned, engines ignited, and I was off like... well, a bullet, hence the name.

Now, picture your stereotypical city: tall skyscrapers, busy traffic, loads of pedestrians, etc. Reduce all that by half, then add more nature and suburbs. You have a **somewhat** decent picture of my hometown, Acropolis.

Twisting and turning past the ongoing cars and passerby, I kept a close eye on the clock. 7:50 a.m and counting! Finally, I arrived at the school.

Acropolis High was a public school on the north side of town. It's a 2-story brick building with a large courtyard in front and parking spaces on each side. There's also a marble fountain in the courtyard's center, the figure being an archer that resembled a hatless Link from _"The Legend of Zelda"_. Out back is the football **/** soccer field, baseball diamond, and track course.

As I parked the bike, I noticed several teenagers were conversing with each other in their own little groups: athletic jocks, math club, drama team, cheer squad, book-worms, game geeks, Goths **/** emos, bad boys, and popular girls. Everyone else just kinda roamed around; I call them _"Roamers"_ because either they don't exactly fit in or they just can't stay in one group.

I think I'd fit in best with the game geeks, since a **lot** of my free time is completely dedicated to video games. I wonder if they've heard about the upcoming Xbox One.

I was about to ask them, when a hot-pink Lamborghini Aventador J nearly **slammed** into the fountain! At the last second, it pulled a counter-clockwise 240 from the rear _(so the driver's side faced the school)_ and skidded to a halt. Then, **just** like the Red Sea, everyone parted out of the way, forming a wide path from the car to the school entrance.

From the passenger's side came a female Fox-Human Hybrid about my age. She had short dark-red hair that covered her forehead and barely brushed her shoulders. Her icy-blue eyes and lengthy lashes made her gaze look sinister. Her fox ears and yellow-tipped tail were a blood-red. She wore long fingerless gloves, a crop-top, **really** tight jeans and high-heeled boots, all of them a solid black. She also had a gray studded-belt skirt that was **way** too short for my taste. What kinda ruined her _"tough-yet-hot-girl"_ image was the yellow hair bow.

As for her body figure... Well, considering the boys were getting waterfall-sized nosebleeds, I'll let you use your imagination. The ones who **weren't** suffering blood-loss kept asking her out. Apparently her name's Fiona Zorro.

Then the Lamborghini's driver stepped out.

Remember how I said I talked face-to-face with the devil? Well, **here** she is, folks!

She was a Hedgehog-Human Hybrid like myself, and was about the same age, too. Her rose-pink hair brushed her shoulders, and her forehead bangs stuck outward, much like mine. She had bright jade-green eyes, thick lashes, and a perfect tan. Her pink hedgehog ears were pierced with solid-gold hoop earrings. She wore a crop-top like Fiona, but this one was red. Her hands were covered by long white fingerless gloves, and solid-gold bracelets circled her wrists. As for the red-and-white skirt, I think _"mini"_ is an **understatement.** _"Near-nonexistent"_ is **way** more accurate! Her matching Stiletto boots had neddle-like heels, as in sharp 'n deadly! A red hairband and white scarf completed the look.

Now for **her** body... Let me just say that if Fiona is Helen of Troy, then **this** girl's Aphrodite! The way she walked made her hips and tail sway from side to side, as if she was a runway model. Her makeup was flawless, as was her bodily structure. The boys weren't asking her out for dates... They wanted to **marry** her! Ugh...

On the bright side, I now know the girl's name; it seems she's the mayor's daughter, Amelia Priscilla Rosalyn, though she likes to be called _"Amy Rose"_. As of today, **I** call her _"Pinky", "Missy Prissy", "Lame Ames"_, I got a **ton** of them, people! And there's a reason.

As Amy kept on sashaying toward the school, I was the **only** one not getting worked up over her. That's when she stopped, turned on her heel, and drilled her line of sight **right** on me. While she was observing, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and squeezed my lucky platinum locket. I had a feeling I'd **need** the extra luck.

My thoughts proved right. Amy sashayed toward me all slow and steady-like. She came to a halt, and winked. At this point, an army of boys were giving me the evil eye. Amy ignored them and spoke in a seducing voice.

"_Hey, handsome. Ya new here? Don't worry __**one**__ little bit, darling; I'll make you feel __**right**__ at home."_

"_...BACK OFF!"_ ***smack!***

The sound echoed through the courtyard, silencing all voices. Amy had stumbled to the ground, her right cheek baring a bright-red hand-shaped mark. She **obviously** doesn't know about personal space.

"_Are ya __**blind**__ or something! ? I'm a __**girl,**__ moron!"_

This stirred up much shock and commotion amongst the students, who were already spreading rumors.

"_Is that guy __**serious! ?**__"_

"_Maybe he's gender-confused or something."_

"_But then he'd be a __**cross-dresser!**__"_

"_That guy __**could**__ be a girl, but a tomboy."_

That last comment got my attention. And I saw who said it, too.

He was a Hedgehog-Human Hybrid with emerald-green eyes and bright-blue hair that touched his back. His ears and tail were also blue. He wore a cobalt-blue hoodie with the sleeves ripped off, matching ripped jeans with holes in the knees, white gloves, and red sneakers with white leather straps and gold buckles. He was about my age, maybe a bit older, and was built like a track star.

The blue-haired boy kept staring at me, like I was a lab experiment. It fazed me a little, but I pushed that aside and stepped toward him.

"_H-Hey, what you just said... you're r-"_

"_OH, SONIKKU~!"_

Amy, having recovered from her shock, sprinted to his side _(how did she __**do**__ that in freakin' __**heels! ?**__)_, and clutched his left arm. When she spoke, you could almost **see** the hearts in her eyes.

"_My __**sweet**__ true-blue hero, you'll protect me from that bad, bad man, right~?"_

She kept gushing out sickly-sweet nothings _(all of which made me wanna puke)_ to the blue-haired boy she called _"Sonikku"_. Meanwhile, I was standing before them feeling pretty awkward, clutching the locket hidden from everyone else. The boy then gave me a look that said _"Hang on, I got this"_ and stopped Amy from ranting about the red mark on her cheek.

"_Listen, Ames. I __**know**__ you like being the center of attention and all, but don't you think people will get the __**wrong**__ idea if you start... oh, how do I put this... uh, **flirting with girls?**"_

I **totally** wish I had a camera when he said that, 'cause the look on Amy's face was so freakin' **priceless!** It took all my willpower and more **not** to burst into mad laughter. At that very moment, a static-filled voice rang overhead:

**BZZZZT!** _"__All students, please proceed to the school auditorium for your class schedules and staff greetings.__"_

Everyone advanced toward the building's entrance, some more relentless than others. As Amy began to stride to the school, she shot me one **heck** of a death glare. I just smiled, like everything was right with the world. She huffed, spun around, and marched away with her head held high.

As soon as she left, I wanted to explode. Not even **five** minutes passed, and I already made an enemy! And of all people, she had to be the most **vain** and **self-centered** girl to ever live! It made wanna rip off her leg and beat her to death with it, like Quan Chi does in _"Mortal Kombat"_.

Just when I thought I might lose it, a hand clasped on my shoulder. It was the blue-haired boy.

"_Let it go; you'll be facing __**worse**__ than her."_

"_Doubt that'll happen..."_

"_Riiiight... Anyway, the name's Jaleel Drummond, but everyone calls me _'Sonic' _'cause I can run faster than anybody."_

"_Tivona Eve; call me _'Bolt'_."_

"_Why's that?"_

I snapped my fingers, and a white arch of lightning fell from the sky, crashing onto an empty parking space. A black ring of ash was the only thing left behind. The remaining students panicked and rushed through the school's glass doors. Sonic, however, seemed impressed.

"_That was __**epic!**__ Somethin' tells me you'll make one __**heck**__ of a classmate."_

"_Think so?"_

"_**Know**__ so. Hey, wanna meet my friends after school? It's a half day today 'cause we're only getting schedules, and we're meeting up in this café afterwards. I have a feeling they'll like you."_

That question caught me by surprise. I've always been pretty anti-social throughout my life for... **various** reasons. I **do** have 2 real friends, but I've had no contact with the first in a decade, and the second was made through my part-time job. Speaking of which...

"_Sorry, I can't join ya guys; got work after this. Maybe tomorrow during lunch?"_

"_Oh... sure, I'll save ya a seat."_

"_Cool; let's get goin', I don't wanna be late on the first day."_

"_**No**__ problemo, my dear; allow me!"_

He then picked me up bridal-style, and sprinted through the school halls at frightening speeds. I **now** understand why he's the fastest thing alive!

The auditorium had a large wooden stage shaped like a half-circle up against the right wall. A podium and microphone stood on the stage's center. Red velvet curtains hung to the sides, and the stage's back wall had the school emblem - 2 arrows crossed over with a fancy _"A"_ over them - and the school's official saying: _"It is what it is"_. On the left were several velvet-lined seats, each row higher and farther back than the last. The whole area looked more like a **movie theater** than a high school auditorium!

All the new students sat in front, so it was me and roughly 200 freshmen in the first 5 rows. Thank the **gods** Sonic sat nearby for company! The sophomores, juniors, and seniors occupied the rest. Everyone was either a Pure-Breed Human or a Human-Animal Hybrid. And it was **chaotic!** Barely 2 minutes passed and I counted:

_**-**__ A dozen paper airplanes_

_**-**__ Three times that many spitballs_

_**-**__ 9 gossip and makeovers conversations_

_**-**__ 6 random happenings _(was that Goat-Human Hybrid **eating** the chair's stuffing!?)

_**-**__ 7 _"Yo Mama"_ fights_

_**-**__ 2 __**real**__ fights_

_**-**__ About 30 wedgies _(5 on the same person, ouch...)

_**-**__ 4 make-out sessions _(get a **life,** people...)

_**-**__ 1 beach-ball bouncing around _(this **isn't** a football game, dang it!)

_**-**__ And __**way**__ too many screams to count._

I tried to distract myself by biting my fingernails _(a nasty habit of mine)_, but in the end, I couldn't take it. The urge to shut up everyone was **too** overwhelming! Not to mention my ears were practically bleeding...

I slammed my hands together, and a massive clap of thunder echoed through the room. The people closest to me instinctively covered their ears and ducked their heads, expecting a lightning bolt to follow.

Nothing came, and the room was silent.

Hundreds of eyes darted to the gray-haired teen in Row E, Seat 40. _'Let them stare,'_ I thought. _'I __**really**__ don't give a crap anymore...'_

_***ahem***__ "If you'll all turn your attention to me, please..."_

On stage were about 15 adults in somewhat formal clothing. The youngest were in their 20s; the oldest, about 70. Standing at the podium was a 30-something-year-old man _(no doubt the principal)_ in a navy-blue suit and oval glasses. He had bright-green eyes, water-blue hair that fell to his back, and skin with a faint hint of blue in it. He certainly **looked** like a Pure-Breed, but the hair and skin said otherwise. Maybe...

"_Now then, can anyone tell me __**who**__ was responsible for the thunder in here and the destroyed parking space outside?"_

I squeezed the locket again and prayed no one would answer. Unfortunately, **Amy** stood up and pointed straight at me, her voice booming across the area.

"_It was __**his**__ fault, Mr. Chaos! __**He**__ wrecked school property __**and**__ hit me in the face for no reason!"_

"_You know __**dang **__well there was a reason, Pinky! And I told you before, __**I'm a girl!**__ Get it through your __**thick**__ skull already!"_

"_At least __**I'm**__ not a __**gender-confused transvestite!**__"_

"_**WHAT**__ DID YOU SAY!?"_

The students were finding our showdown **really** amusing for some reason, and kept chanting, _"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"_ Sonic kept holding me back from becoming the next Chuck Norris, and Amy was **literally** burning with rage. **Seriously!** I saw hot-pink flames flicker around her body! I kicked Sonic away, gave a quick apology, and white sparks flew from my being.

"_You're gonna die a __**thousand**__ deaths and __**then**__ some for that!"_

But before we could go all _"Street Fighter"_ on each other, this happened:

"_CHAOS BIND!"_

The air around all the students glowed blue and froze, leaving us like statues. We couldn't move or talk or anything like that; just breathe and blink. The man on stage, Mr. Chaos, heaved a sigh and spoke.

"_Now, I'm going to __**release**__ you; when I do, I want Miss Rosalyn and-"_ he stopped to check the list of names, _"-Miss Eve to give their halves of the story. __**No**__ interruptions, __**no**__ intrusions, __**no**__ fights. Are we clear?"_

The two of us managed to give a slight nod, and the spell was broken. Amy spoke first, but I paid no attention. I kept staring at Mr. Chaos and thinking about what he did to us. What was that move called? _"Chaos Bind"?_ I guess the principal's a Power Pure-Breed, regular humans with irregular abilities. They're quite rare these days, even more so than Cyborgs _(yeah, they exist)_.

10 minutes later, I gave my testimony about what happened. I didn't leave **any** stone unturned; Amy flirting with me, my slap across her face, Sonic's comment to her, the demonstration of my powers, **all** of it. I don't know **what** on Mobius Amy said, but I assume she didn't speak the truth; the jerk.

"_Might wanna be prepared for the worst,"_ Sonic whispered behind me. _"It doesn't matter whether Amy tells the truth or not; the school staff __**always**__ believes her, no matter w-"_

"_Miss Eve, I find __**your**__ story more reasonable than what Miss Rosalyn said."_

This came off as a **major** shock to the students and myself. I turned to Sonic - who was wide-eyed with surprise - and gave a silent smirk.

"_You were sayin', Blue Boy?"_

"_Oh, shut up..."_ he retaliated, but he couldn't hide that sparkle in his emerald-green eyes.

"_Miss Rosalyn, see me after school. Miss Eve, I'll let you off with a warning; try to __**control**__ your anger next time, as I __**don't**__ want you serving detention on your first official day."_

"_Yes, sir; I apologize..."_

"_Very good. Anyway... Students, sorry for the delay. I am your principal, Mr. Calvin Chaos. I wish __**every**__ one of you the __**best**__ of luck this year. Now, your schedules..."_

I zoned out for the next hour or so, nearly falling asleep every 10 minutes. Amy kept shooting me death glares the entire time, on the account she gets lectured by the Power Pure-Breed principal. Once again, I paid no heed toward her. Instead, my focus was turned to my school schedule I received.

* * *

_1st Hour - 8:05 to 8:50 - Physical Ed. __**/**__ Gym_

_2nd Hour - 8:55 to 9:40 - AP Chemistry_

_3rd Hour - 9:45 to 10:30 - English __**/**__ Literature_

_4th Hour - 10:35 to 11:20 - Algebra __**II**_

_5th Hour - 11:25 to 12:10 - World History_

_Lunch Break - 12:15 to 12:40_

_6th Hour - 12:45 to 1:30 - Foreign Languages __**(Japanese)**_

_7th Hour - 1:35 to 2:15 - Art_

_8th Hour - 2:20 to 3:00 - Study Hall_

* * *

I figured the easiest main class would be foreign languages. My family originated from Japan, and the words came easy to me. So 6th Hour is an easy _"A"_ for sure! History and Literature, however, are a different story...

Noon arrived, and I was nearly **trampled** over an army of freshmen who wanted **out!** Can't blame them, though...

When I got to my bike, - which sorta looks like a Yamaha Ray Z with sideways wheels - I saw a note stuck to the headlight:

"_GENDER-BENDER!"_

Good **gods,** people are immature...

I ripped off the note, struck it with lightning, and scattered the ash into the wind. With that aside, I revved up the vehicle and took off south. 10 minutes later, my destination was in sight.

The Summer Creak Mall was this huge and modern open-air shopping mall. A 40-foot tall evergreen _(that takes __**forever**__ to decorate for Christmas)_ was planted in the center plaza. From a bird's eye view, the shops are lined up to form a plus-sign-like shape.

Closest to the plaza was a 2-story yellow-brick storefront, where the home is above the shop. A stone chimney attached to the back released puffs of smoke into the sky. White flower boxes blooming with colorful plants were nailed underneath the windows. 2 tables with chairs and pink umbrellas stood outside. Above the entrance was a cupcake-shaped sign that said, _"Sugar Snap: family owned since 1991"_ in red-and-white striped letters.

The decor inside **greatly** resembled an old-fashioned ice-cream parlor. Red-and-white checkered floor, painted yellow walls, white tables with matching chairs, steel counter with stools, and the like. Glass cases displayed various ice-cream flavors, hand-crafted pastries, and homemade bread. Behind the counter stood machines for soft-serve ice-cream, coffee, and hot chocolate.

Only the manager was in today; a Rabbit-Human Hybrid in her mid 30s named Ms. Daleen Tokki. She had chocolate-brown eyes, cream-colored shoulder-length hair, and a tuff of light-brown hair right on top of her head. Her cream-and-brown ears reached down to her waist and fluffy tail. She wore a lilac dress with white trim, a fitted burgundy vest, an orange ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, and low-heeled burgundy shoes. To show she was an employee, a white apron with the shop's logo was tied around her waist.

Many people call her Ms. Vanilla 'cause the shop's vanilla ice-cream is homemade by her _(all the other flavors are store-bought)_. She's a very sweet lady who rarely grows angry, and is like a second mother to me. Though, I **do** wish she'd address me by my nickname.

"_Miss Tivona! How was your first day of school?"_

"_Nothin' __**too**__ special; talked to classmates, met the teachers, got my schedule, all __**that**__ jazz. But I think I'm gonna __**like**__ this school year."_

"_Well, so as long as you're learning and enjoying yourself."_

After discussing my new work hours, I tied up my apron, washed my hands, and was given today's tasks: take and deliver customers' orders, bring in heavy flour sacks, stock the kitchen's clay oven for bread-baking _(we're old-fashioned like that)_, and so on. The job pays well and the workers are quite friendly and warm-hearted, so I don't mind if the work's tough.

After mopping the tile floor, I took out **you,** dear journal, and began to write down today's insane events while inside the broom closet. Pathetic, I know, but it works.

Uh oh, customers comin'! Gotta run! _(let's just hope I don't smell like detergent)_

-T.E.

* * *

_**And so ends the first of many chapters for my next big story!**_

_**If you haven't noticed by now, some characters are part animal and part human. This is a Japanese culture reference called **_**"kemonomimi"**_**, which means something along the lines of **_**"animal ears" (I'm only going by what the Internet said, so please don't kill me, Japan!)**_**.**_

_**If you still don't understand, look up Felicia from the **_**"Darkstalkers"**_** series, or Ahri from **_**"League of Legends" (minus the big paws and 8 of the tails respectively)**_**.**_

_**Also, I'll be explaining the origins and meanings of each character's name at the end of some chapters.**_

**_Jaleel Drummond / Sonic - combination of the names of Sonic's earliest voice actors _(Jaleel White and Ryan Drummond)**

**_Tivona Eve / Bolt - Tivona means _"lover of nature"_ in Israel. Eve means _"life"_, as it was the name of the first woman to ever live according to the Bible._**

**_Fiona Zorro - Fiona is Scottish for _"fair / beautiful_", and Zorro is _"fox_" in Spanish._**

**_Amelia Priscilla Rosalyn / Amy - Amelia is Latin-American for "_admiring_"; Rosalyn is a combination of rose and Lynn _(Spanish for "_pretty_")_; Priscilla is dirived from the Latin word "_priscus_", which means _"old" (this is attributed to the fact that Amy is the first female Sonic character).**

**_Calvin Chaos - The first name is a reference to Calvin from "_Calvin and Hobbes_", a mischievous boy who wrecks havoc wherever he goes._**

**_Ms. Daleen Tokki / Vanilla - Daleen originated from England and means "_motherly_", while Tokki is Korean for "_rabbit_"._**

_**I'll still be working on **_**"A Bolt to the Past"**_** alongside this story, so don't worry. Let's just hope the school year coming up doesn't kill me first...**_

_**PEACE, SUCKAS!**_

_**-HyperTomboi429**_


End file.
